


can we, in this post-james franco world, not be all things at once?

by ImSoSupernova



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Halloween Costumes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoSupernova/pseuds/ImSoSupernova
Summary: Amira, Cris, and Joana bond over their shared love of the TV show Riverdale.





	can we, in this post-james franco world, not be all things at once?

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all!! this was written in response to the anon request of an amira + crisana friendship fic! and this idea has been floating around in the back of my mind, so here it is!
> 
> I tried to write this in the style of how jughead writes his novel in the show. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Warning for various minor spoilers*

_ Madrid _ \--A sprawling, bustling capital at the center of the country, full of art and commerce and culture. A world that, once you swung the doors out onto it, extended out into streets upon streets of shops and restaurants, some looking like they’d just opened yesterday, and others that, once entered, felt like stepping into the time before Columbus. A place frozen in history, and yet also somehow on the cutting edge of the future. But today, Amira and Cris were embracing the past as they scoured the aisles of their favorite second-hand clothing store.

“So tell me what this show’s about again?” Amira called as she swiped through racks of clothing, pushing back flannel shirts and tight-looking jean skirts to find--exactly  _ what,  _ she wasn’t sure.

“Huh?” Cris called back, her blonde head bobbing her way through the racks a few rows ahead of Amira.

“This show.” Amira hurried to catch up with her.  _ “Riverdale.  _ What’s it about, exactly, and who are you two dressing up as?”

“Heh.” Cris gave a short laugh. “That’s...a complex question.”

Amira crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at Cris’s mysterious response. “What do you mean? It’s a TV show.”

“Well...yeah.” Cris shifted a little. “Okay, so basically it’s an American show and it’s based on the  _ Archie  _ comics, which are these old comics that were apparently really popular in, like, the 70s and stuff. Have you heard of them?”

Amira shrugged and shook her head. “No, don’t think so.”

“That’s fine, you don’t really need to know much about them anyway.” Cris stopped to examine a pink polo shirt, and then continued. “So it’s based on those comics, and it has all the same characters. But it’s made into this like dark, sexy teen TV show. So like the first season is about this guy, Jason Blossom, who got murdered and he’s from this super rich family, and everyone’s trying to figure out who did it and why. And then the second season, there’s this serial killer called the Black Hood who’s running around town killing people he thinks are sinful, and everyone’s trying to figure out who’s doing  _ that, _ and then in the meantime there’s this mob family fucking shit up in the background that they have to stop. And then season three is about this like  _ Dungeons & Dragons _ sorta game, and the people who play it take drugs called fizzle rocks and they end up dying or killing people as they follow orders from this guy called the Gargoyle King, and then--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Amira held her hand up to stop Cris. “Sorry, but  _ what?  _ You had me for a while, but then-- _ Dungeons & Dragons? _ Drugs called  _ Fizzle Rocks? _ Just-- _ what?” _

Cris perused a grey sweater. “There was also a drug called jingle-jangle, but I think that’s pretty much off the streets by now.”

Amira shook her head in disbelief.  _ “Jingle-jangle?” _

Cris nodded. “Yeah, it’s like speed.” 

Amira couldn’t for the life of her think of a good response to this. After a moment of silence, Cris caught her eye and said, “It’s kind of one of those shows that you have to watch in order to understand, you know? Joana got me into it.”

Amira laughed. “I see. So, tell me about the character you’re meant to be dressing as?”

Cris grinned as she told her all about Betty Cooper, the razor-smart aspiring journalist with a beyond-fucked up family and more than a bit of a dark streak. She showed Amira some pictures on her phone, and together, they found the clothes she needed.

It was a Saturday evening at the Naybet household, and Amira lay sprawled out on her bed, decidedly bored. Cris was out, with Joana, probably, Eva had a date with Cristian, Nora was back in America visiting family, and Viri was doing who-knows-what. So Amira was alone, scrolling idly through her phone and looking for  _ something _ to do. A flash of white and red on the screen caught her attention and, struck with sudden inspiration, she clicked on the Netflix app. With nothing better to do, she might as well give that show Cris liked so much a shot.

Amira watched the first episode, rapt with attention and curiosity as the show established the murder, the childhood friends, the new girl, the torrid, summertime affair, the eerie nature of the town. And then as soon as the first one ended, the next episode loaded, too fast for her to stop it. And then the next one followed suit.

Amira couldn’t really explain the haze that came over her. The scenes and characters, evidence and clues and murder accusations flew by in milliseconds. It felt as though she’d just blinked, and then all of a sudden the sky was getting light out as season one ended, and the grand halls of Thornhill Mansion burned to the ground. And all she wanted to do was figure out what happened next.

Two Mondays later, Amira entered the schoolyard with her bags full of books, memories of the  _ Riverdale  _ season three finale fresh in her mind, and a burning desire to talk to Cris as soon as possible. She spotted her blonde bun nodding in a nook under the main stairs, and ran over to meet her. “Cris!” She cried. “Oh my gosh, I started watching that show you told me about,  _ Riverdale,  _ and  _ ho-ly crap _ ! I can’t stop thinking about it!”

She sensed some movement in the corner of her eye, and realized that Cris was not alone. Joana was standing there, reaching out to hold Cris’s hand, and they were both staring at her. “Oh,” Amira said, shifting awkwardly. “Sorry...I can talk to you later?”

But Joana was breaking into a huge grin as she said, “No, wait a second. Cris, you didn’t tell me that Amira watches  _ Riverdale!” _

Cris grinned too, and replied, “That’s because I didn’t  _ know, _ babe. But wow...wow, this is so exciting!” She turned to Amira. “What part are you at?”

Amira laughed. “Oh, I’ve finished it.”

Cris’s eyes widened, and she exchanged a look with Joana. “Girl, no way! And you didn’t even tell me?”

Amira shrugged. “I’m telling you now, aren’t I?”

“True, true…” Cris mused, pursing her lips. “Well, we have  _ so  _ many things to talk about now, fuck!”

“Oh, we  _ definitely _ do,” Amira nodded, eyes wide. “Like, girl, Toni and Cheryl? I had  _ no  _ idea--and then they kissed each other in that conversion therapy in front of all the repressed gay kids? Ho-ly  _ crap! _ And then when that absolute  _ snot _ Nick St. Clair drugged Cheryl and all the girls found him and beat the crap out of him in revenge? Incredible! And then when Betty pole-danced? And then the flashback episode? And the  _ musical _ episodes?” She shook her head. “Genius.”

Cris and Joana were nodding, faces growing more and more excited as Amira continued. Then, Joana says, “You have  _ no  _ idea how long we’ve been waiting for someone else to talk to about this!”

Amira propped her head in her hands and smiled sweetly. “Glad to be of service.”

“But, wait a second.” Cris leaned over and rested her chin on Joana’s shoulder. “We have to ask her first, right?”

Amira hesitated at that, concerned.

“Right!” Joana turned and faced Amira, eyes suddenly dark and serious. “Amira Naybet,” she said, “Tell me your thoughts on Bughead.”

“Bughead?” Amira laughed. “They’re fun! I like them a lot as a couple.”

Joana nodded. “And Varchie?”

Amira shrugged. “They’re okay, I guess. I’m not a huge fan.”

“What about Choni?”

“Amazing in theory,” Amira said very seriously, “But treated terribly in season three, honestly.”

Joana smiled. “And Veggie?”

“One word:  _ hot.” _ Amira giggled.

Cris looked at Joana, and gave her a nod. “Good, good!” The bell rang, and suddenly the three of them were being buffeted by the crowds of people looking to go to their first class. “Gotta go now,” Joana said, squeezing Cris’s hand. “But we  _ must  _ talk later, the three of us!”

“Absolutely!” 

The three girls allowed themselves to be swept away from each other by the stream of people, but in their hearts they were still connected, exchanging secret glances and smiles as they made their way to class.

Amira and Cris’s (and so, by extent, Joana’s) favorite coffee place was a quaint little hole-in-the-wall exactly halfway between their two apartments. They’d been stopping there together at least once a week since they were thirteen, and Amira still didn’t know of a place with better chai lattes. Today, their usual window two-top had an extra chair pulled up to it where Joana was swirling a stirrer around her hot chocolate, every once in a while bumping her knee against Cris’s and giving her a smile. “So, do you think Archie's gay?” She asked. 

Amira pursed her lips in thought. “I suppose, yeah,” she said. “I mean, he and Veronica have sex  _ quite _ a lot when they’re together, but there’s this tension he has with Reggie and the other boys in the boxing gym that’s just... _ undeniable.” _

Joana nodded. “And there  _ was _ that kiss with Joaquin.”

“Does that count, though?” Cris countered. “He just did that so he could stab him.”

“I don’t know if we could say  _ just,”  _ Joana began with the air of someone about to go on a long ramble if given the opportunity.

Amira shrugged. “We won’t ever really know what it meant for Joaquin, unfortunately, but it’s certainly possible that we could find out in future seasons that it... _ awakened _ something in him.”

“True,” Cris conceded.

“And you’re forgetting the biggest piece of evidence,” Joana added, “AKA the fact that Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa literally wrote a play where Archie was gay, until he got shut down by Archie Comics Incoroporated or whatever.”

“He  _ did?”  _ This was news to Amira. She couldn’t help clapping a hand over her mouth in surprise. Joana grinned at her, evidently pleased with the reaction she’d incited.

“Fair point.” Cris pointed her stirrer. “But here’s the thing: if Roberto couldn’t make Archie gay then, is it really likely that he’d be able to now?”

“I mean, he made Betty and Jughead date,” Amira supplied.  _ “That’s _ certainly not in the comics, right?”

“Hmm. True.” Cris leaned back in her chair. “But it’s different if it’s hetero.”

Joana laughed. “Shhh, babe. Let me have my dreams.”

Cris smiled. “Fine, fine. You can have your gay Archie dreams.”

“Thank you.” Joana gave her an angelic smile.

“So,” Amira said, “Veronica/Reggie/Archie throuple, then?”

Cris gasped. “Oh, I’d be  _ down _ to join that polycule, thanks!”

_ “That,  _ we can agree on!” Joana nodded enthusiastically.

They sat in silence for a few moments after that, enjoying their drinks. Until Joana asked, “What about Jughead?”

Amira laughed. “Well I mean, he  _ is  _ going to Stonewall!”

_ “Stonewall!”  _ Cris crowed, clapping her hands. “The best. I cannot  _ wait.” _

“It’s gonna be a good season,” Joana agreed.

The three sipped their drinks in unison.

Amira had long since drained the last dregs of her latte from the bottom of her mug and the sky had long since begun to darken by the time they decided they should probably say good-bye. But before they left, Amira had one last question she wanted to ask Cris and Joana: “Who’s your favorite character?”

Joana laughed. “Cris always teases me about this but...you know it’s Jughead.”

“She’s weird,” Cris butted in, “she’s a weirdo. But that’s why I love her.” She wrapped her arm around her.

Joana rolled her eyes, blushing. “Aww. Yeah, I am.”

“Honestly,” Cris said, resting her head on Joana’s shoulder, “mine is Cheryl. You know me, I love a good mean girl gay bitch.” Amira and Joana laughed. “But I love Betty too,” she added, “don’t worry. She’s smart and wild and freaky as fuck. And so I’m really excited to be her for the costume party.”

_ The costume party... _ Amira had totally forgotten about that.

“She  _ certainly _ is.” They turned to Amira. “What about you? Who’s yours?”

“Um…” Too late, Amira realized that she’d asked a question she wasn’t fully prepared to answer. “I like Archie, I think, gay or not. You know, classic.”

Cris nodded. “That’s a good one.”

“Yeah,” Joana agreed.

They picked up their bags, threw out their trash, and began to head out. But as Cris filed out the door first, Amira reached out to stop Joana. “Hey,” she murmured, trying to make sure Cris was out of earshot. “I have an idea, but I think I need your help first.”

A city like Madrid is vast, full of hideaway corners and little places where anyone can disappear into. It’s a city perfect for espionage, for anyone operating under secrecy. And today, Amira and Joana were working in one of those little corners, carefully ducking and searching their way through the racks and displays of another little second-hand boutique, this one of Joana’s choosing.

“How about this one?” Amira held up a jacket, big and bulky and patchworked.

“Hmmm.” Joana tilted her head to the side as she considered it. “I like it but...let’s see if we can find something in the show’s colors first.”

“True, true.” Amira put it back on the rack, and began to look at the clothes further up. Joana crossed to the other side of the store, rifling through the shelves and displays of the more funky, costume-y section and trying to find something good.

A moment later, she heard Joana calling her name. “Amira! Come look, you  _ need  _ to see this!”

Amira hurried over and immediately burst out laughing when she saw what Joana was holding. “Is that--”

“Yes!” Joana cried, “Yes! It’s perfect, isn’t it?”

“It totally is!” Amira felt as though her ribs were going to burst from laughter. “Cris is gonna  _ freak  _ when she sees this!”

“She will!” Joana was grinning ear to ear. “God, she’ll make that face she has where her mouth is like a total  _ O  _ and her eyes are so bright and it’s like the sun is coming straight from her…”

Amira grinned too. “Oh my gosh yeah, that face...she always has the most expressive faces.”

“She does, she totally does!” Joana laughed. “You know that look she gets when she’s frustrated and trying to convince you to do what she wants? That fake pouty look?”

“Oh, I know that look all too well.” Amira rolled her eyes in faux annoyance. “Friends for thirteen years...I’ve been victim to that  _ many _ times.”

“Oh,  _ tell  _ me about it.” Joana’s look was exasperated, but Amira could tell how much she loved her.

“She’s great,” Amira murmured, grinning as she thought about her friend.

“Yeah,” Joana said, a tad dreamily. “She really is.”

They smiled at each other for a moment as Amira took the item from Joana’s hands. “Thank you,” she said quietly, “for helping me with this.”

“Of course.” Joana’s voice was so kind, and Amira felt the warmth of it filling her up from the inside out.

“I can’t believe we haven’t done this before, honestly,” she murmured as they moved on to look back over the jackets again. “I mean, hung out together. Like, you’re dating my best friend!”

Joana turned to smile at her. “Me neither,” she agreed.

They settled on the jacket and the special item Joana had found, and left with plans to hang out in the next week.

The Halloween costume party was a staple of their high school community. Every year, the students highest up on the social rankings, chosen by some unspoken consensus, rented out a bar and sent out the exclusive invites to the lucky few deemed worthy enough to party with them. The girls had scored entrance again this year, and the party had been the near-constant subject of Viri’s excited chatter in the weeks leading up to it. Once the day arrived, she seemed to be moving at some sort of different time stream as them, vibrating in near-constant motion as she discussed last minute plans, concerns, and strategies.

These plans involved all of them meeting up outside the bar at 21:00, and in the meantime, Amira went over to Joana’s place to get ready--no small feat, she quickly realized, as their plan involved quite a lot of strategic pinning and arranging of hair and fabric.

“Sorry, sorry!” Joana cried again as she accidentally stabbed Amira in the scalp for what was probably the twentieth time.

“Oh, no worries, no worries,” Amira reassured her, trying to stay as still as possible. “It’s not like I haven’t done that more times than I can count.”

“Still,” Joana murmured around a set of pins clenched in her teeth, looking like a costume designer you’d see in the movies or in old Broadway photographs, “can’t be comfortable...here you go! How’s that look?”

Amira lifted her eyes up to the mirror, and immediately burst into a grin. Joana had carefully pinned the short, red wig that they’d found at the store to her hijab in a way that truly made it look as close to real hair as possible. The wig, along with the bulky blue and yellow jacket and the scuffed, baggy jeans she had on gave her the spot-on appearance of a female, Muslim Archie Andrews. “It’s _ perfect,”  _ she cried, laughing in delight. “Absolutely perfect.”

Joana beamed at her in relief. “Now,” Amira said, standing up, “Let’s get you all arranged before Cris comes to sweep you away.”

Joana’s costume required less work than Amira’s, which was good because just as she was tying the gray-green flannel around her waist, they heard a knock at the door.

“Here,” Joana said, “let me go get it. You can surprise her.”

Amira smiled as she watched her go, listening to the exclamations of greetings and compliments as Joana answered the door. After a few moments, she heard Joana say, “Now, come on. I have a surprise for you.”

“Ooh,” Cris’s voice floated from down the hall. “A surprise? Babe, you shouldn’t have.”

“You’ll see,” Joana said mischievously, and then the door to the room opened.

Amira turned to face the doorway, and saw Cris, dressed as Betty Cooper to a T in a pink crew-cut sweater, white button down and high, tight ponytail-- and absolutely halted there in shock. Her mouth was open in that perfect  _ O,  _ her eyes lit up with surprise and total delight.  _ “Oh. My. FUCKING. God,”  _ she said. She turned to Joana. “You did this?”

“Actually, it was Amira’s idea,” Joana explained. “I just helped.”

“Helped!” Amira laughed. “She found the wig!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” Cris took several quick steps into the room, still gazing, enraptured, at Amira and her costume. “This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen in my  _ life!  _ This is everything I’ve ever  _ dreamed  _ of! Holy  _ fuck!”  _ She clapped her hand over her mouth.

Joana glanced at Amira, and grinned, mouthing,  _ Success!  _ Amira nodded vigorously back. “We love you, Cris,” she said.

“Damn,” Cris murmured, “not as much as I love you two!” She linked arms with Joana. “My girlfriend--” she moved over to link arms with Amira as well “--and my best friend.” She gave a deep, contented sigh. “How happy can one gal be? Now, let’s  _ rock  _ this party!”

Laughing, the three of them headed out arm in arm.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @bijoanabianchi!


End file.
